


day 5: flowers

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, steve's only there in letter form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: steve collects flowers for bucky.





	day 5: flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this is late and i didn't post day 4 because i wasn't feeling it at all. maybe i'll rewrite it after i've finished them all, but no promises. i didn't want to force myself to write something i wasn't inspired by so i'm skipping it for now. 
> 
> anyways, i'm hoping to post days 6 and 7 tomorrow, since i just finished finals which means i'll have more time to write.

when bucky woke up, the space next to him was empty, but still warm. he knew steve was leaving early to drop off that commission for mr. patterson and then to class. the sun was streaming through the windows and bucky would’ve been perfectly content spending his day off in bed, but figured it would be a waste of a nice day, so he reluctantly got up before he could fall back asleep. 

he wandered out to the kitchen to see if they still had anything for breakfast, or if he had to go to the store, when a pop of color caught his eye. 

there on the counter was a small bouquet of flowers (definitely assembled by steve himself ― they didn’t have the money for a florist) tied together with twine. attached was a note written in what bucky instantly recognized as steve’s handwriting from the way all the letters ran together. he untied the letter to read it.

 

“bucky,

 i picked these on my walk to school the other day. they call these ‘spring ephemerals,’ which means that they only bloom for a short amount of time, but are all the more precious because of it. i was lucky to stumble upon these, almost as lucky as i am to be with you. 

love, 

steve”

 

bucky had never been happier that steve was out of the house, as a blush that would’ve been very embarrassing had steve been there spread across his face. he held the note to his heart before setting out to search for any container to put them in, wanting to make it last. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> these are the flowers i imagine are in the bouquet: [virginia bluebells](https://www.lakeforest.edu/live/image/gid/140/width/479/height/479/21880_wf84-04.rev.1401841001.jpg), [virginia spring beauties](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/39/Claytonia_virginica_2_Radnor_Lake.jpg), [white trilliums](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/32/Trillium_grandiflorum_042316.jpg/1200px-Trillium_grandiflorum_042316.jpg) (these are all native to eastern us, including new york)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
